criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anne Dudek
|birthplace = Boston, Massachusetts |family = Matthew Heller Akiva Heller Saskia Heller |yearsactive = 2001-present }} Anne Dudek is an American actress best known for her roles as Tiffany Wilson in the movie White Chicks and Dr. Amber Volakis in the TV series House. Biography Dudek was born in Boston, Massachusetts, on March 22, 1975, but was raised in Newton. She attended Northwestern University in her early years, where she appeared in various theater productions and on Broadway, making her debut in the latter on Wrong Mountain in 2000. She later won the Connecticut Critics Circle Award for her performance in The Glass Menagerie. She then appeared on television, first starring in the British comedy-drama The Book Group. She has since guest-starred on a number of other TV shows, including Desperate Housewives, How I Met Your Mother, Friends, ER, Charmed, Bones, Numb3rs, and Six Feet Under. She also portrayed Lucinda Barry in the pilot episode of Psych, and then a schoolteacher who has a sexual relationship with one of her students on Law & Order: Criminal Intent. Dudek then landed a recurring role on House beginning in its fourth season, portraying Amber Volakis, one of forty physicians under consideration by Dr. Gregory House for permanent positions on his team. Her character continued to appear throughout the season, but was then killed off in the two-part finale, "House's Head" and "Wilson's Heart". She would later reappear as a hallucination by House in the fifth-season episode "Saviors", later appearing as such for the remainder of the season. Dudek later appeared in Mad Men as next-door neighbor Francine Hanson, and on Big Love as one of Alby Grant's antagonistic wives, both of them recurring roles. In 2010, Dudek joined the cast of Covert Affairs, portraying Danielle Brooks, the sister of the central character. She has also appeared in movies, playing the role of cruise-line heir Tiffany Wilson in the 2004 comedy White Chicks, and also played Anthony Hopkins's daughter in The Human Stain. On Criminal Minds Dudek portrayed the delusional serial killer Emma Kerrigan in the Season Eight episode "The Good Earth". Filmography *Grey's Anatomy (2014) as Elise Castor *Grimm (2014) as Vera Gates *The Santa Switch (2013) as Linda Ryebeck *Shadow People (2013) as Ellen *The Mentalist (2012) as Sloan Dietz *Criminal Minds - "The Good Earth" (2012) TV episode - Emma Kerrigan *Covert Affairs (2010-2012) as Danielle Brooks (32 episodes) *House M.D. (2007-2012) as Dr. Amber Volakis (19 episodes) *Private Practice (2012) as Lori *Touch (2012) as Allegra *Big Love (2007-2011) as Lura Grant (18 episodes) *Mad Men (2007-2010) as Francine Hanson (15 episodes) *How I Met Your Mother (2005-2010) as Natalie (2 episodes) *Castle (2009) as Emma Carnes *Speed Dating (2007) as Amy (short) *Big Day (2006-2007) as Brittany (3 episodes) *Numb3rs (2007) as Emmanueline Kirtland *And Then It Breaks (2006) as The Girlfriend *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2006) as Danielle McCaskin *10 Items or Less (2006) as Lorraine *Psych (2006) as Lucinda *Park (2006) as Meredith *Bones (2005) as Tessa Jankow (2 episodes) *Invasion (2005) as Katie Paxton/Mrs. Paxton (2 episodes) *A Coat of Snow (2005) as Anna Marie *Charmed (2005) as Denise *Less Than Perfect (2004) as Annie (2 episodes) *Desperate Housewives (2004) as Brandi *The Naughty Lady (2004) as Sara (short) *White Chicks (2004) as Tiffany Wilson *Educating Lewis (2004) as Jackie *Friends (2003) as Precious *The Human Stain (2003) as Lisa Silk *Six Feet Under (2003) as Allison Williman *Judging Amy (2003) as Candace Hurley *The Book Group (2002-2003) as Clare Pettengill (12 episodes) *For the People (2002) as Jennifer Carter *ER (2001) as Paula Gamble Director *And Then It Breaks (2006) Links *For an up-to-date filmography: imdb.com/Anne Dudek Category:Real People Category:Actresses